


we are generally indulgent to those we love

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Pining, Read it anyway, non-binary Lafayette, they watch Frozen, this has no resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "alex. babygirl. stop working."john is wistful and alex is working.was northernfuckyou





	

"Alex."  
When speaking failed to gain the attention of said boy, John stretched out one stupidly-long leg and poked him in the side. "Alex. Alexander."  
Alex shook his head and half-heartedly shoved John's leg away, still typing.  
Lafayette laughed from where they were curled into Hercules, contently watching Frozen. "Try something more creative, chéri."  
John rolled his eyes.  
"Alex. Babygirl. Stop working."  
The incessant clicking of Alex's keyboard stopped, at least, although he was still sitting straight backed against the arm of the couch, staring intently at the screen of his laptop.  
Lafayette giggled as John reached for Alex again, and he paused to flip them off as he sat up fully and leaned forward.  
_Friends._  
He lowered his voice with a pointed glance at the couple cosied up on his armchair. "C'mon. Your work will still be here tomorrow." John was close, so close, to Alex, but he swallowed his emotions and half-pouted. "Besides, I want cuddles."  
Alex smiled at that, if a little uncertainly, and John took the opportunity to softly close his battered laptop and return to his previous position, pulling Alex back with him.  
"C'mere." John carefully removed the hairtie from Alex's black hair, running his hands through it and easing out the knots. He forced himself to ignore the sigh of pleasure Alex let out, leaning back further into him as he made himself comfortable. Forced himself to ignore the knowing eyes of his friends, burning into him as he wrapped an arm around Alex's waist. Forced himself to stay still, staring blankly at the screen as Alex closed his eyes and turned slightly in his arms.  
_Just friends._  
He gave in within a matter of minutes, gently stroking Alex's hair as he slept, probably the first decent sleep he'd had in days.  
Herc snorted into Lafayette's hair, and John glared at him. "Not. A. Word."

**Author's Note:**

> this is awful 
> 
> it has no plot or resolution 
> 
> i wrote it like a billion years ago can you tell
> 
> completely unrelated but andrew jackson can eat my ass
> 
> hope u enjoyed it
> 
> stay tuned, my friends


End file.
